


Don't Let Me Fall

by Silverstar880



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt Ozpin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neighbors, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Qrow, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar880/pseuds/Silverstar880
Summary: All Ozpin wanted was to have a fresh start, to forget the nightmare he had escaped from and never look back. Running into an ex-friend wasn't part of the plan, or ending up staying with said ex-friend, or meeting his family, or reuniting with other high school ex-friends. None of this was his plan in starting anew, but with each day of staying, Ozpin finds leaving and hiding his past harder. Things only turn worse when said past starts to catch up to him.





	Don't Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My first story so it's going to be a work in progress. I'm making Ozpin completely oc in this story. He's sad and hurt and just needs a lot of love and he will get it. This is also a warning for those who have week hearts, story will have physical, emotional, verbal, sexual, and rape abuse. Got the idea's from the many talented writers who write rwby stories.
> 
> Well here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy.

It was done.

Ozpin shuddered slightly as he watched the pouring rain fall from the heavens, making the already blurry view from the outside harder to see from the moving motion of the bus. Where the bus was heading he had no clue, not that he cared. Anywhere was better than the nightmare place he just escaped from days ago.

So far it's been a week since he left, enough time for them to notice.

For them to see the papers and ring he left on the dining room table.

For them to start looking for him.

Seven days and he still didn't feel safe, he probably never would feel safe again. 

The only problem was he couldn't keep spending money like he was. Tickets were expensive and he couldn't keep going on without eating. He couldn't take the chance in withdrawing more money encase they traced it back to him and his location. Withdrawing almost all the money from his account in the bank without them noticing was hard enough. 

He only packed the essential things he needed; money, clothes, cane, legal documents, and some things that Ozpin refused to leave behind.

Fear made him keep going, to switch bus to bus whenever the one he was on went no further. To not stay in one place more than a day before leaving on the next bus. Anything to get as far away from that place, from them.

Ozpin sighed softly before looking at the other passengers on the bus.

A mother holding her infant baby while petting the head of the child sitting next to her who's head was resting in her lap. An old man mumbling to himself while looking around as if he was looking for something. A man in an expensive suit talking on his phone in a low voice. Two men that looked to be in their thirties sitting next to each other mumbling to one another while looking around. A young woman looking out the window with headphones on. Plus the other eight people who were fast asleep from the long drive.

Suddenly the driver's voice was heard through the speaker, causing those asleep to wake while those who were already awake to look up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now approaching our last stop in Vale. Please gather your belongings and prepare to exit the bus." The bus driver said before a click was heard and people started shuffling to get their things together.

Ozpin felt himself pause at the driver's words.

Vale, his old childhood hometown.

He hasn't been in Vale in years, not since he was eighteen and his grandfather kicked him out of his home three months after his graduation. 

He made a lot of happy memories in Vale, especially the memories at Beacon Acadamy. So many happy memories, but they also came with many sad ones as well.

The death of his mother, the fallout he had with his ex-friends, leaving Vale without telling anyone because he had no one to tell, and so on. All those memories that made Ozpin's heart bleed.

Ozpin snapped out of it when the bus slowly started slowing down. He grabbed his cane and suitcase before standing with the other passengers when the bus made a complete stop at the last bus stop. 

As soon as he made his way off the bus he quickly looked around. Not many people were out on the streets due to the harsh weather and those who were either rushed to get to shelter or were trying to get to wherever they were going. 

Shivering, Ozpin could already feel the cold rain soaking through his to thin jacket and clothes. He didn't have appropriate clothing for this kind of harsh weather and he had no idea where he could find shelter at. One of the downsides when it came to traveling without knowing where you're going.

The thought of asking for directions to the nearest motel crossed Ozpin's mind, but it quickly vanished when the bus sped away when the last passenger got off the bus and everyone was already rushing away to get out of the rain. Suddenly, Ozpin found himself standing alone in the middle of the rainstorm. Nowhere to go and once again by himself.

Sighing softly, Ozpin started walking towards what he hoped was the direction of a motel. 

Vale was a large city divided into multiple sections; such as the upper-class district, a commercial district, an industrial district, an agricultural district and a residential district. From what Ozpin could guess, he was in the commercial district, judging by all the closed stores and restaurants. All he had to do was find a cheap motel that would let him get a room. Harder said than done, considering how late it was.

It was a slow journey; the harsh wind, the cold and heavy rain, his heavy suitcase, his leg starting to ache, hunger pains, exhaustion, the constant feeling of stress and loneliness weighing him down. 

Oh, how Ozpin hated that feeling of loneliness.

The loneliness made Ozpin think of things that he really shouldn't think off, and it scared him.

Scared him so much, but there was no one there to comfort him.

There hasn't been anyone in years.

_"What is the world was I thinking. This is ridiculous, I know better in doing something so utterly foolish. Things might have not been perfect, but she loves me. She even apologized after she let... but she did say he could. No, it was my fault, honestly Ozpin, it's always your fault. It's like she says, just stop getting in her way. But... what happened wasn't my fault, at least that time. I wasn't even there, and she let... she almost let Tyrian...no. What if they find me, what if 'she' finds me."_ Ozpin stopped walking when he felt a lump in his throat that refused to go away.

_"It's not like she'll be happy to see me, she'll be annoyed that I caused her problems. Why do I always seem to cause problems for others? Honestly, things would be better off if I just... just..."_

Suddenly the blaring lights from a car's headlights snapped Ozpin out of his thoughts. Squinting his eyes at the harsh light Ozpin felt a small amount of hope rise when he saw a yellow car with the word 'TAXI" on top of the car. Waving down the cab, Ozpin felt relief wash over him when the cab pulled over and stopped right in front of him.

Quickly, Ozpin opened the cab's back seat door and slid his suitcase in before following, shutting the door when he was fully inside.

The driver was a middle age woman with dark brown locks, brown skin, hazel eyes, and a small tattoo under her left eye of a four leaf clover in black ink. She looked slightly irritated at his soaked appearance but gave a small huff when he looked up at her.

"Raining cats and dogs out there and you dress like it's another day in the park, whatever, where ya heading to boy?" The cab driver asked, her voice sounding like she'd been eating rocks. 

Ozpin wasn't complaining, at least she stopped and let his soaked rear in her cab.

"If you would be so kind madam, can you take me to the nearest motel. I would be most appreciative." Ozpin said, causing the cab driver's eyes to slightly shine at his words. Probably never getting much respect from her normal passengers. 

"Course I can boy, it's my job after all. Lucky for you I decided to make a final drive by or you be walking for another 45 minutes in this rain, although with that fucked up leg of your's might of taken longer. Ha!" The woman smirked before she pulled out and made a U-turn heading the same way Ozpin was just heading in.

Ozpin frowned slightly but said nothing. The woman calling him 'boy' was slightly insulting, but her comment of his leg was just downright rude. She had no knowledge of his leg or why he used a cane. His leg wasn't 'fucked up' as she put it, he could walk fine without his cane. The cane was just for whenever his leg needed some help, nothing more.

Although it didn't quite matter since he would most likely never even see this rude woman again. So he kept quiet, after all, he needed her to at least get him to the motel.

The ride was mostly silent, only the heavy rain and the low static coming from the cab's radio filled the silent ride.

Ozpin wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered slightly from the cold seeping into his bones. The rain soaked him completely, leaving no part of him dry and at the mercy of the unforgiving cold. He would be lucky if he didn't get sick, and that was a very low chance considering how long he was out in the rain.

Looking out of the cab's window, Ozpin couldn't help but feel a small smile grace his face as he noticed a few buildings from his past that he slightly remembered. 

Like the noodle shop, the library, oh and the small cafe that sold the best hot chocolate.

Small things that he only just now seemed to remember, but oh how he wished he remembered more. So many places and buildings that just seemed to not want to be recalled in his fogged up head.

The sharp turn of the cab and his forehead smacking against the window brought Ozpin back into reality. Ozpin pretended not to hear the snort that came from the driver as the cab pulled up next to a dingy looking motel. 

The building was old but still livable. The building that was once white now had a brownish yellowish tent caused by old age, pieces of the building was cracked and defiantly needed repairing, and the motel sign was only half lit with the 'M' letter hanging off the sign and close to falling to the ground. 

What caused Ozpin to tense though were the two men talking to one another under the protection of the building. Both men gave off a bad vibe which made Ozpin completely uneasy. This was most likely a place where people came for either drugs or sex, and Ozpin defiantly wanted neither of the two.

"Is this the only available place open miss?" Ozpin asked, turning towards the driver who shrugged.

"Probably not, but my time is up, either take it or go walk somewhere else boy because my shift is over and I want to head home." The woman said, earning a displeased look from Ozpin.

"I don't believe you're using customer service very well now are you." Ozpin said, earning a glare from the driver.

"Does it look like I give a living hell about any of that, it's raining a flood out here and I want to get home. Hurry up and pay the fee and get your wet ass out." The woman snapped, glaring daggers at Ozpin who shook his head in displeasure but did as demanded.

The cab barely waited for Ozpin to step out of the cab with his belongings and shut the door before speeding away, once again leaving Ozpin in the pouring rain.

The sound of snickering caused Ozpin to look behind him to see the two men he saw before looking at him in sick amusement. 

Ozpin felt humiliation wash over him, he knew what they saw when they looked at him. 

They saw his worthlessness; his stick like figure not fit for a man, his unnatural silvery white hair, his cowardness, all his faults that makes him no man. They could see everything he is and isn't, just by looking at him. 

Shoulders sagging, Ozpin started moving towards the sidewalk once more. He couldn't stay at the motel, not one like that. One where those men would think he was there for a fix, or worse, to sell himself like a common whore. 

Looking around, Ozpin looked to see if he could spot a different motel to stay in. He needed to find one fast, or at least someplace that had shelter. He would truly get sick if he didn't find some shelter soon. 

Nothing, no sign or building that looked remotely close to a motel.

Oh, how the gods seemed to want to punish him. The rain seemed to come down harder, the wind much harsher, no sanctuary anywhere in sight except for the motel he just left behind. 

Suddenly a strong grip on his shoulder caused Ozpin to flinch and gasp in surprise before jerking around to see one out of the two men he saw at the motel not that long ago. The other was nowhere in sight, which didn't quell the anxiety pulling into Ozpin gut as he jerked out of the man's grasp.

Before Ozpin could say anything, the man suddenly rushed forward, grabbing Ozpin's suitcase he was holding and tried to yank it out of Ozpin's hand. Ozpin's eyes widened in shock, but his grip on his belonging tightened, refusing to let go. 

"What in the world do you think you are doing, release me this instant." Ozpin snapped, feeling slightly proud that his voice stayed strong despite the fear rising in him.

The man said nothing, just gave a disgusted snarl as he suddenly released his grip on the case which caused Ozpin to slightly lose his balance and stumble, giving the man the chance to punch Ozpin right in the jaw.

Ozpin's head jerked up from the force of the punch, then to the right when the man punched him again, only this time the punch was to the right side of his face. The force of the blow sent Ozpin to the ground, losing his grip on both his cane and suitcase and caused his glasses to fly off his face.

Ozpin felt his head smack against the concrete, sharp pain shooting throughout his entire body as his vision became fuzzy. The sharp kick to the stomach caused Ozpin to choke on air, his body trying to curl up to protect himself. More kicks littered his body, most landing on his unshielded side. The sharp kick to his leg though made Ozpin cry out. 

The man was laughing, taunting him, it was crazed and full of vicious glee. He was enjoying his cruel act, enjoying beating Ozpin like it was nothing more than a fun game.

Ozpin could taste the bitter copper of blood in his mouth, feel bruises appearing on his body, feel broken skin ooze blood, feel his bones about to break with each punishing kick, unshed tears barely being contained, and the pained gasps and cries coming from his mouth.

_"He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me! Please someone, anyone, help me, please! It hurts, help, help, please someone help me! Not like this, please not like this."_ Ozpin's mind cried, but no words escaped his mouth.

He didn't want to die, not like this, not alone, not broken.

All of a sudden, the punishing blows stopped coming. 

Ozpin opened his shut eyes, not even realizing that he shut them. His vision was spinning and blurry, his head was pounding, his ears ringing, but he could definitely hear the sound of... 'something' happening not that far away from him.

Ozpin didn't know how long he stayed there, curled up in a protective ball on the ground. The rain beating down on him, muddy water staining his torn and bloody wet clothes, body shaking in fear, pain, and the bone-chilling cold. 

Finally, his vision came back and his head seemed to stop spinning for the moment. The strange sound that he heard was just to the left of him, all he had to do was turn his head. What greeted his sight was not what he expected.

The man who attacked him before was on the ground screaming bloody murder, snarling and raging like a wild beast while doing his best to defend himself against the body on top of him. Said body was another man beating the hell out of the guy underneath him, holding him down with one hand while punching with the other. Curses and insults came out of the man's mouth before he was suddenly bucked off. 

Ozpin's attacker suddenly got on shaky feet before turning around and made a break for it, disappearing into the stormy night before the man who saved Ozpin could get back to his feet.

"GOD DAMN IT, FUCKER GOT AWAY!" The man shouted in rage as he punched the wet ground with a bloody fist from his spot on the ground. 

Ozpin stayed where he was, refusing to move in case the man's violent attack would be directed at him next. God he hoped not, his body was already hurting from before, now it was hurting much worse due to the beating he just received. Ozpin's body couldn't take anymore, any more and he would sure to break. 

His 'rescuer' finally turned back towards him, and Ozpin felt his breath catch in his throat. 

It's been years, but Ozpin could never forget those dark red eyes that belonged to his first ever friend and protector. The same friend who called him a liar, declared angerly that they were no longer friends, and vowed to never speak to him again. The same ex-friend who's eyes widened as shock and realization at who he just saved finally dawned on him.

"O-Ozpin." The voice was deeper than he remembered it, showing that time had indeed changed the man who was staring at Ozpin. 

Ozpin didn't respond. 

The pain, the exhaustion, the fear, the stress, and the shock all seemed to crash into Ozpin all at once. His body numb, his head felt heavy, his vision darkening, and he just wanted to sleep.

"OZ!!!"

The panic of his name being called out just barely crossed Ozpin's mind, but he did focus slightly enough with his darkening vision to see the panicked face of those dark red eyes as they seemed to be coming towards him.

With a tired and small smile, Ozpin opened his mouth but didn't hear the word that came out before he embraced the darkness.

"Qrow."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments if you like, no negatives please.


End file.
